As one type of electronic module, regulators are known to obtain a desired output power from an input power. As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional regulator 100 includes a power part 110, a controlling part 120, and a heat sink 130. The power part 110 converts power with an electronic element 112 such as a semiconductor switching element mounted on a substrate 111. The controlling part 120 controls the power part 110 with an electronic element 122 such as a controlling element mounted on a substrate 121. The power part 110 and the controlling part 120 are electrically connected to each other by a connecting terminal 113. The heat sink 130 includes a base plate 131 and a plurality of fins 132 erected on a bottom surface of the base plate 131. In addition, the regulator 100 is connected to an external device through an external connecting terminal 123.
In the conventional regulator 100, as shown in FIG. 6, both of the power part 110 and the controlling part 120 are provided upon the base plate 131 of the heat sink 130.
Note that, in Patent Literature 1, as one type of electronic module, there is described a semiconductor device including cooling members provided on both surfaces of a semiconductor chip and each having fins to improve a thermal radiation property. Since the cooling members are provided on both surfaces of the semiconductor chip, the size of the electronic module becomes large.